Devil May Cry Fanfiction
by KyoyaCloud
Summary: It goes with my Rp on one of my sites. The Beginning
1. Chapter 1

Two members of The Order Of The Sword walked down the hall towards the meeting.One had pure white hair and was wearing a cast on his right arm.The other had medium long bright blue hair and had a stubborn expression that moment.

"I don't know why I have to go"The blue haired member said crossing their arms.  
"Because you do Aqua. The Holliness wants to see you as well now that you're one of the top members of The Order."The white haired memeber replied.  
"Ugh..fine.."Aqua said sighing."You owe me on this one Nero"  
Nero shrugged and rubbed his cast.Aqua watched him."Still bothering you?"She asked.  
Nero looked at Aqua and nodded."Yeah"  
"Don't worry.We'll find out why"She said walking up to the two main doors.Both doors had two swords behind a shield emgraved on them.Aqua spotted two soilders guarding the doors.They looked at Aqua and smirked.She growled and glared at them making them look away.  
"You'll never find someone like that"Nero muttered nodding to the soldiers.They nodded back in reply and pushed open the doors.  
"So?. I don't like anyone around here anyway.I don't care if they don't like me"Aqua replied raising her head.  
Nero chuckled."Nice..Well I won't hate you..sister"He said putting his hand on her shoulder.Aqua looked at him and grinned."I know you won't.Or I'll hunt you down you know that"She said.Nero smiled and nodded before walking into the Meeting Room.A large table was in the middle of the room with candles and plates set atop of it.A old figure sat at the top and a man stood beside him with his hands behind his back ready to obey every command the man said.He looked up and frowned slightly seeing Aqua and Nero.  
"So you've come"He said.  
Aqua smirked."Oh yes."She said looking at the light scar that ran from his chin to his , the one she had made a week ago when he issued a fight with her when she disobeyed his orders ."I see how your scar is healing Credo. Would you like me to reopen it for old time sakes?"She asked crossing her arms.Credo twitched and said nothing.Aqua opened her mouth to speak again when Nero coughed slightly telling her to shut up.  
"You Holliness wanted us?"Nero asked looking at the old man.The old man turned his head and motioned them to sit down.Aqua and Nero nodded and sat down.  
"Yes..We want you to find someone for us.."He said.  
Aqua nodded."Who is it and what did they do?"She asked.  
"They have been killing inocent people"The old man replied.  
Nero nodded."Do you know their names?"He asked.  
The old man shook his head."No not yet.But we've seen them but for mere seconds.We think they could be demons"He said.  
Aqua smirked."Oh?...well..a challenge.."She said looking at her brother.  
Nero nodded and smiled."We'll be going now."He said standing up.  
Credo nodded."Good luck"He said motioning for the soldiers to open the doors.The two soldiers nodded and pushed the doors open.Aqua stood up and walked out with saying another word.She smirked and glared at the soldiers before walking down the hall.  
Nero sighed and walked after Aqua."Wait up"He said.She stopped quickly and waited for Nero.  
"Somethings not right Nero"Aqua muttered after looking around.  
Nero nodded."I know..They would know who they are.They're not telling us something"He said as he ran his left hand through his white hair.  
Aqua looked down the hall before looking at Nero."Come on.I wanna find out what they're talking about"She whispered turning and running down a different hall.Nero gasped and ran after her."Damn it Aqua!"He growled when he caught up with her. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

_Aqua jumped onto the ledge that overlooked the meeting room.Nero growled and watched as he stood next to her.The officers began to talk and Aqua leaned forward trying to hear them.  
Nero pulled her back into the shadows."Damn it.Stay in the shadows or you'll be caught"He muttered.  
Aqua looked at him and smirked."Fine".Nero sighed and let go of her.He turned and walked away when the group stopped talking.Aqua watched him leave before following."Something isn't right...they could have known we were up here"She muttered , thinking.Nero looked at her."Lets hope not"He muttered quietly.Aqua nodded."I'm going to my room.See you at practice.."She said looking down at the ground before walking to her room.She opened the door and walked inside before quietly closing it and sitting down.She took off her shoes and put her twin guns Yin and Yang as they were opposites just like Heaven and Earth.As one fired low range the other could fire long range.She could change the ranges with a click of a button even her brother couldn't find.She placed them under her pillow since the Order did not like the use of guns and they could only have one as Nero had his two barrel Blue Rose. Aqua reached behind her back and pulled off her blue hilted sword named Blue Night . It could move perfectly even in water.She could rev it up like Nero's since he made it her for her 16thbirthday when her other sword broke in a battle against another more experienced Knight.She took off her small blueish body armor and placed it next to her bed near Blue Night. She sighed as she laid down and looked up at the ceiling.She yawned and slowly closed her eyes.As she fell into a deep sleep , she turned her head and started to breath faster. In her dream a slow sad piano music was playing one she knew off by heart. _

_She saw a medium height , short blue haired girl sit at the piano. She played the piano swiftly as she sang along in a soft haunting tune. Suddenly the girl stopped hearing footsteps, she turned her head and gasped when she saw a man in the Order's uniform walk into the room."How dare you play this!"He shouted grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her away from the piano then threw her to the ground.The girl cried out when she smashed into a vase as she fell . The knight ran his hand through his cropped brown hair and growled at the girl."You should be working not playing the piano like the singers.You are not one of the singers and you will never be the way you have acted since you came here , you vile wrench . I have heard you haven't been taking your lessons but instead you've been coming here.We should have left you to die in the rain when we found you and your brother." The Knight snapped before grabbing the girls arm again and yanking her up.She closed her eyes and flinched in pain when the Knight slapped her across the face.She hung limply in his tight grip and fell to the ground when he let go."I've told you once Aqua. I will not tell you again!"He shouted.Then glass was thrown and Aqua cried out again in pain as the glass hit her.She tried to sit up but was kicked back down into the shards of glass.Her hands bled as the shards of glass sliced through her skin."Heed my warning Aqua or you will not live for long in this castle "The knight warned before walking out the room.A few minutes later yet another sound of footsteps were heard and the door slammed open.The white haired teen ran over to Aqua."Aqua!."He shouted picking her up."Oh my god. You're bleeding! I have to get you to the nurse"He muttered running out of the room carrying Aqua._

_Aqua woke up breathing heavily , her eyes were wide and her hands were clutching the blanket.She sat up and wiped the cold sweat off of her face and looked around as she tried to control her breathing."Yet..again.."She muttered getting out of the bed.She brushed her long blue hair and tied it back then got changed . She washed her face and walked out of the room as she put Blue Night on her back and Yin and Yang in their holsters that were hidden.She nodded to the other knights as she walked by them.They were young and new to the job but when they saw her they instantly knew the rumors were true , that she would fight anyone in her way and she was the one who had a reputation of getting in trouble but never cried she justglared at the Holiness or Credo the head commander.That she had tons of scars under her sleeves and on her back from the beatings. Aqua narrowed her eyes and said nothing as the two knights started to whisper when she walked away."Let them talk about me.Like I care"She muttered not noticing Nero who was leaning against the wall with his headphones on as she walked past.  
"Aqua. Wait up"Nero said walking up to her.He frowned slightly when he saw his sister looked troubled.  
"What do you want Nero?"Aqua asked as they walked.  
"Nothing ..really...Did you have that nightmare again?"He muttered taking his headphones off his ears.Aqua nodded and said nothing as she looked at the ground.  
"Sister.Don't worry.It'll go soon."Nero said trying to comfort his sister.Aqua sighed and looked down the hall."We going to go practice or what?"She asked.  
Nero smiled and nodded."Yeah.I don't want to practice with the others though."He said.Aqua nodded in agreement."Yeah.Lets go where we usually fight"She said walking outside of the castle.  
Nero nodded as they walked past the training grounds to the edge of the city.Aqua stopped when they were surrounded by rocks and trees.She took off her cloak and threw it on a rock then pulled out her sword."Get ready Nero"She said as she rushed at him.Nero smirked and dodged quickly as her sword barely missed his face , the blade nicked off a strand of his hair.Aqua grinned and moved back before he could grab on her sword with his devil bringer.The bringer glowed a light blue as he pulled it back and extended it to reach out and grab Aqua.Aqua laughed and jumped up , bringing her legs up to her chest as the arm barely missed her.  
"Heh...brother getting better"Aqua taunted.  
"As are you Aqua."Nero replied appearing in front of her.He grinned and grabbed her with his devil bringer before swinging her around and throwing her across the field.Aqua stood up and shook off the grass and dirt.She looked at Nero and smirked.  
"You want to play that game.Fine , Lets play"She said walking towards him.Her form blurred and vanishedonly to appear behind Nero.She wrapped her feet around his waist and flipped backwards then as he fell into the ground she unwrapped her legs and leaped away,Nero stood up slowly after moments when he fell.He smirked and wiped a drop of blood off of the side of his mouth.  
"Nice..Aqua..."Nero said grabbing Red Queen.He stabbed it into the ground and reved the handle , turning the blade red.  
"No problem Nero"Aqua teased copying his actions only that Blue Knight turned a ice blue.She grinned as they both met in the middle of the field clashing their swords together.Both aura's from them clashed and made a gust of wind blow them away from each other and cracked some trees.Their aura floated around them , Aqua's a blackish blue while Nero's was a bright blue. Aqua tilted her head slightly and grinned at Nero. Nero twitched. "Shit.."He muttered when she disappeared.Nero looked around for Aqua then stood still.  
"Damn it Aqua"He muttered as she laughed from above him.She was doing a handstnad on his shoulders and slowly fell forward then grabbed his shoulders tighly and shoved him into the ground.  
"AH!"Nero yelled crashing into the ground.Aqua laughed and pulled on her gloves.  
"Come now Nero.Is that all you've got?"Aqua taunted.  
"No.."Nero said standing back up.He looked at Aqua and grinned.Aqua grinned back and rushed at him.Nero ducked quickly as Aqua swung her foot at his head then twisted and whacked him in the side.Nero coughed and grabbed her foot quickly.He stood up straight and swung her around before letting go as she crashed into the rock wall.Aqua twisted quickly and landed on the wall safely."Getting better"She said jumping down off the wall.  
Nero nodded and looked at the church."We should go now"He said.Aqua nodded and picked up her jacket with her right hand.Nero glanced at Aqua.  
"Is it still hurting?"Nero muttered.Aqua looked up at him surprised and nodded."Yeah..."  
"Why don't we get it healed?"Nero asked.Aqua shook her head.  
"No.Its fine"Aqua snapped walking away. Nero watched her leave and sighed before running after her.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**My third Chapter!! WOOT!! ...enjoy!... Swearing.. just to warn you. ... Its not much I know But I'll update it as soon as I can. enjoy**

* * *

"You know you could wait up for me." Nero muttered walking back into the castle gates. Aqua turned her head and looked at Nero before grinning.  
"But whats the point? , It's fun seeing you run after me. " Aqua replied holding her head high as she looked around. _'Hm..?...what's going on?' , _Aqua looked at the large doors seeing people gather around the church. "Shit!" Aqua gasped . Nero turned his head and looked at her . "Whats wrong?" He asked. " The cermony! It's today!" Aqua replied. Nero gasped and hit his head."Damn it! , We better hurry!"He muttered walking faster , moments later he broke into a jog. Aqua nodded and ran out of the alley and down the road to the church. Nero stopped and looked down at his arm in its cast. "Damn.."He muttered seeing it glow a light blue. He looked up seeing a group of demons appeared from the shadows. Aqua sighed and pulled her sword off of her back . She ran at the demons and stabbed one through the chest , then swinging the sword around her till it made contact with another demon. She glanced over her shoulder seeing Nero attacking the other demons. Aqua grinned and rested her sword on her shoulder when they finished.  
"That was a workout."She laughed. Nero looked at her and grinned. " Aye , it was..now lets go!"He said running towards the church. Aqua nodded and ran after him.

Aqua quickly put her sword on her back and sat down just as Sanctus began to talk. Credo glared at both of them and Aqua bared her teeth slightly then stopped when she turned her head and looked at Nero who was tapping his foot to his music.


End file.
